Forgotten Ivy
by Kohai del Sole
Summary: Chrome met him when she was four years old. Seven years later, she has to move. Chrome leaves with the promise to never forget him. One day, when they reunite, he doesn't recognize her.
1. The Treehouse

**Forgotten Ivy**

**Summary**: Chrome met him when she was four years old. Seven years later, she has to move. Chrome leaves with the promise to never forget him. One day, when they reunite, he doesn't recognize her.

**Rating**: T (Just in case!)

**Disclaimer**: Well… you get the point.

_~Page Break~_

**Chapter 1**

**The Treehouse**

"Nagia, can you read that?"

Little Nagia was just 4 years old and was learning how to read. She looked up at the plaque placed next to the house's mailbox.

Nagia nodded and read, "Hi…ba…ri."

"Good job," Nagia's mother smiled.

Nagia and her parents walked over to the door and rang the bell. A woman answered the door and greeted them. Nagia said a formal greeting while taking a little bow for respect. Nagia and her parents went inside the house. Nagia's mom and dad sat on the couch across from the Hibaris.

Nagia walked around the house. She looked out the window and smiled. A tree house! She opened the back door and went to the backyard. The backyard was grassy and had many plants. There was also a Sakura tree. Nagia walked over to the tree and tried to jump to reach a blossom, but she was too small. Soon, she gave up and walked over to the tree house. She began to climb up a ladder. When she was at the top, she went inside. "Wow," she murmured.

"For trespassing, surely you will be bitten to death," a young boy said. The boy was young, but he was older than Nagia. He was just sitting in a corner and Nagia hadn't noticed him. The boy was petting a squirrel and feeding it nuts. He stood up and started walking over to Nagia.

Nagia began backing up. "A-ano… go-go-gomene—" Nagia interrupted herself with a scream as she fell off the tree house. She backed away from the boy too much that she reached the entrance/exit of the little tree house. Nagia landed on her butt and began crying. The boy climbed down the ladder and kneeled down by Nagia.

"Don't cry," he mumbled. He wiped her tears away. Then the boy piggy-backed Nagia up the ladder and back into the house. He set her down and went back into his corner. Nagia went and sat next to him. The boy was holding his squirrel.

"K-kawaii…" she murmured. The boy let her pet the squirrel. Then he let her hold it while he read a book. Nagia looked at the book he was reading—_Flowers _was the title. "Onii-chan likes flowers?"

The boy shrugged and then set the book down. "What is your name?"

"Nagia. What is your name?"

"Hibari Kyouya."

"Okay, but I will call you Onii-chan." Nagia then rested on his shoulder. Kyouya didn't mind. He didn't shrug her off either. And Nagia soon fell asleep. When she did, Kyouya carefully brought her head down onto his lap and let her lay down. He looked at her face. She had violet eyes and purple hair.

"Hn."

_~Page Break~_

I know, it's really short. The chapter is only 450 words. And for those who didn't know, Nagia _was _Chrome's name. And then it was changed. I think Mukuro changed it….. Well I hoped you liked it! Isn't Nagia so cute and Hibari such a good Onii-chan? :33


	2. Squirrels That Watch From Heaven

**Forgotten Ivy**

**Summary**: Chrome met him when she was four years old. Seven years later, she has to move. Chrome leaves with the promise to never forget him. One day, when they reunite, he doesn't recognize her.

**Rating**: T (Just in case!)

**Disclaimer**: I am unleashing my imagination ^^

**A/N**: I watched the latest episode of KHR. I can't believe it's been 199 eppies already! :D I am so proud of you, Tsuna! And I watched it… and Mukuro said, "Chrome—no, Nagi." Or something of that sort. And I was like, "Oh, I made a mistake." XD

_~Page Break~_

**Chapter 2  
Squirrels That Watch From Heaven**

Hibari and Nagi weren't exactly what you called friends. They were more of the "brother and sister" type. Nagi really loved Kyouya as a big brother and Kyouya didn't really mind.

One day, Nagi climbed up the ladder. "Onii-chan! I'm here!" She got inside and found Hibari's back facing her. His hugged his knees and buried his face. There were sniffles. "A-ano… Onii-chan?" She walked over to Onii-chan. "Onii-chan, play with me. Onii-chan. Onii-chan. Onii—"

"Leave me alone," Hibari said in a rough tone without even looking at her. Even though it was harsh, he was still a bit shaky.

"Sc-scary…." Then she brought herself to the corner across from Kyouya's corner. There, she sat down and hugged her knees and sulked. "I just wanted to play with Onii-chan." Nagi turned around and looked at her Onii-chan. "Onii-chan, are you crying?" Nagi walked over to Kyouya and sat down next to him. She rubbed his back. "Kaa-san would do this to me whenever I was sad," she said, while rubbing his back. "It made me feel better. Does it make you feel better? Onii-chan?"

"Nagi…"

"Yes, Onii-chan?"

"My squirrel…"

"I'm listening Onii-chan."

Rub. Rub. Rub.

Sniffle. Sniffle. Sniffle.

"Nutto*… died."

"Why?" Nagi began crying. "Nutto was too kawaii to die!" Nagi hugged her Onii-chan and dug her face onto his shoulder. It was Hibari's turn to do the back rubbing.

"Thank you, Onii-chan. Thank you for comforting me," Nagi whispered.

"Nagi, let's bury Nutto together. Let's have our own funeral and always remember him," he said softly.

"Yes… let's bury Nutto." Nagi wiped her tears away and climbed down the ladder. The dead Nutto had been in the treehouse and so Hibari carried him down the ladder. Hibari got out a shovel and began digging in the backyard.

"Onii-chan… can I put Nutto in?"

"Okay," Onii-chan handed over the dead squirrel and Nagi carefully placed him in the little hole. Hibari put back the dirt. He then folded his hands together.

"Onii-chan, what are you doing?"

"Praying," he whispered. He closed his eyes. Nagi did the same.

_Dear Buddha_******

_Please bless Nutto and make sure he is in heaven. Watch over him safely and let him be healthy in the sky.__******_

Nagi finished her prayer and opened her eyes and unfolded her hands. "Onii-chan, are you okay?"

Hibari gave a mere nod. Nagi nodded back.

"I am sure… I'm sure Nutto is watching us in heaven and happy. He loves us and we love him."

"Really?"

Nagi nodded, smiling. "We should be happy that Nutto is happy in heaven."

"You're… right," he mumbled. Kyouya hugged Nagi—which was unusual. Usually, Nagi was the one who would hug Kyouya-nii, but he wouldn't hug back. Nagi widened her eyes, but then she softened them and blushed.

"O… Onii-chan…."

_~Page Break~_

Longer than before XD

*** **Nutto… I didn't know what else to name him! XD I would've did Natsu/Nutsu like Tsuna's box animal. XD So cute…

**** **I think that's there god… after all, they have the shrine… and I think sometimes Tsuna prays to Buddha…? Correct me if I'm wrong. XD

_Imitating Haru's voice_: See you again! ^^


	3. Ivy

**Forgotten Ivy**

**Summary: **Chrome met him when she was four years old. Seven years later, she has to move. Chrome leaves with the promise to never forget him. One day, when they reunite, he doesn't recognize her.

**Rating: **It might as well be K... but its not. T.T

Hey guys~ It's good to be back again... I haven't been updating for so long because I was too busy with the LOAD of homework I get. =_= Well, since its a Friday and I have free time, I'm going to write! (Even though I could be watching Kuroshitsuji right now :P)

Anyway, well thanks for reviewing and favoriting! And by the way, I deleted_ Stella della Neve _and _Gokudera's Story_. I guess I just had no inspiration for it.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Ivy**

Nagi was having a boring Friday. If it weren't for sick Okaa-san, Nagi would be at the daycare center having a good time.

Nagi anxiously waited for the time to go by, hoping that maybe Onii-chan will come to her house and play with her. Nagi loved her Onii-chan and wished she could see his face everyday. Right now he was at school. Okaa-san tells Nagi that children go to school to learn. Nagi wanted to go to school too. So she could see Onii-chan everyday and so that she can learn. She would be the smartest person on earth someday...

Even though Nagi wished to go to school, she had to wait 2 more years. She also wondered what there actually _was _to learn. She knew how to read and write some Japanese already-what else was there to learn? Nagi could count from 1 to 10. Nagi knew that 10 was the _largest _number on the whole earth! Nagi was proud to know that she was such a great counter.

Nagi stared out her rainy window. The raindrops tapped her window. Nagi wished that it was Onii-chan tapping the window. The drops rolled down the clear window and onto the ground. Nagi decided to count how many drops fell. "One... two... three... four... five... six... seven... eight... nine... ten. One... two... three..."

Ring, ring!

Nagi heard the phone ring. Then she heard a tired voice reply, "Hello?"

Nagi wondered who was calling... maybe it was Onii-chan! Her eyes lit up in delight, yet she wondered why she thought so much about Onii-chan, the boy who wasn't even her brother.

"Why, I'm sure that Nagi would love to."

Nagi straightened up a bit when she heard her name. Okaa-san got out of her room and walked up to Nagi. She was dressed in a pale green robe and was holding a mug of tea. "Nagi."

"Yes?"

"You are going to a garden," Okaa-san replied, then taking a sip of the warm tea. "With Kyouya-kun."

Nagi knew that "Kyouya-kun" was Onii-chan but that was _not _his name! His name is Onii-chan. _Nagi's _Onii-chan.

Nagi smiled happily and asked, "When?"

Nagi couldn't wait! She was going to a garden with Onii-chan when he finished school. She was so excited. It turned out that Friday wouldn't be so boring after all. Nothing is boring when Onii-chan is around!

Maybe Nagi could even could have a tea party with Onii-chan on a pleasant field of grass! Then they would dance on a floor of fallen azaleas*. They they would climb up a sakura tree and Onii-chan would crown Nagi Queen of the Garden with the biggest and prettiest wreath of flowers. Nagi would _never _take her crown off.

Then Nagi realized something that ruined all her wonderful fantasies.

It was raining.

Nagi wanted to cry. And she did.

"What's wrong, Nagi?" Okaa-san asked. Nagi told her mother how she won't be able to have fun in a garden on a rainy day. Okaa-san laughed. "Don't worry, Nagi. The garden will be inside a greenhouse. I am sure you will have fun." These lit sparks of hope and Nagi wiped her tears away. "Kyouya-kun will be coming soon..."

_WAITING~_

Hibari finally came with his mother and the three of them went to the garden.

The air of the greenhouse was cool and wet and fog stained its walls.

Nagi saw amaryllises, anemones, azaleas, camellias, carnations and so on. Nagi spotted fruits and vegetables too. Nagi followed Onii-chan until he halted at the sight of vines hanging on the wall and some loose. "Ivy," he murmured. "Ivies stand for fidelity and clinging." He turned towards Nagi. "You are an ivy."

"Eh?"

"You do follow me around... a lot."

"No I don't!" Nagi fought back bashfully. "Sometimes Onii-chan has to go to school..."

Kyouya shrugged and walked away. Nagi stared at the ivy vines for a moment. Then she ran to catch up with Hibari. Nagi realized that she _was _following Kyouya and that's what she usually does.

Kyouya and Nagi passed by a man made pond of lotuses. "Pretty..." Nagi commented. She then noticed that there were animals too! "Ara? S-squirrel..." She pointed over at a brown rodent** and smiled. "It looks like Nutto-chan."

Hibari's expression slowly faded from neutral to sad. "Hn." Nagi stared at Hibari curiously.

"Maybe... that is Nutto-chan."

Onii-chan quickly shook his head and walked away. Nagi frowned. "O-onii-chan~ What's wrong?"

"Can we... go home?" he asked.

Nagi looked surprise. "Why? Isn't Onii-chan having fun?" Nagi cocked her head a little bit.

"No." Was the boy's harsh response.

_Onii-chan is so mean..._

So Hibari's mother drove the children back home. Before Nagi exited the car, Kyouya said, "Goodbye... Ivy." His lips were slightly curved and he ruffled Nagi's purple hair. Nagi blushed a little bit and then got out of the car. She gave a formal goodbye to Hibari's mother and went inside her house. She smiled at the thought of Kyouya thinking of a nickname for Nagi. And for ruffling her hair too. She touched the spot that Hibari had laid his hand on. Nagi felt warm inside.

"I love Onii-chan," Nagi whispered with a face redder than a rose.

Onii-chan called Nagi Ivy. But Nagi didn't really understand why she was given that name. Nagi remembered Onii-chan saying something about fidelity... whatever that was. Nagi also remembered how an ivy looked like. It was slim and green. Is that how Hibari wanted Nagi to look like? Super skinny? And... green? She hurried to her mother's room. "Okaa-san!"

"Mmmm? Did you have a fun time?"

"Yes!"

"That's nice."

"Okaa-san... how can I turn into a super skinny green person?"

* * *

Yay! Finished! I hope you guys liked it! Although it wasn't much Nagi and Hibari. But it was longer than usual, ne?

Do you guys understand _now _why this story is called Forgotten Ivy? :D I have a question for you guys. Do you want me to continue writing about 4 year old Nagi and 7 year old Hibari (I think they are 3 years apart) or do you want me to go forward in time... like 2 years? (When Nagi enters school?) What should it be?

And by the way, do you think its good or bad that I write in short paragraphs? o_o

PS, if you read Percy Jackson, go check out _Death, the Underworld and Rebirth _by Moonlight Sea Water756. My friend, Silver Sea Mist, and I help Moonlight out with the story so you guys should check it out! (If you read Percy Jackson.) There are 2 chapters out as of right now and I guess that took some time away from _my _own fanfics, so yeah...

* Azaleas, in case you didn't know, are red, pink or sometimes white flowers. Its petals create a star shape and its very pretty! :D In Japanese, its called Tsutsuji.

** Squirrels are rodents... right?

Thanks for reading! Review please! :)


	4. School

**Forgotten Ivy**

**Summary: **Chrome met him when she was four years old. Seven years later, she has to move. Chrome leaves with the promise to never forget him. One day, when they reunite, he doesn't recognize her.

**Rating: **Ehh.

Feeling very lazy... *sigh* And also... two years have passed since the last chapter... not literally. In the story.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
School **

Nagi grasped both sides of her sweater and began to button up. She looked at herself in the mirror, in her cute little uniform. Nagi was finally going to school. And she would finally be able to see Onii-chan everyday. Nagi smiled at the thought of Onii-chan.

Nagi was enrolled into a local Namimori elementary school which happened to be the same one that Kyouya-kun attended. She wanted to make a good impression on the people around her, especially Onii-chan. Nagi remembers two years ago when he gave her the nickname, Ivy. They haven't seen each other since. During those two years, Nagi missed Hibari terribly. Nagi was excited to see him again.

_Spring Break! :D ...is almost over. =_=_

When Nagi entered school grounds, a young girl jumped right in front of her face. The girl had sunny yellow hair and blue eyes* "Ohio!" she yelled cheerfully. "My name is Kazumi Suzuki**! What's yours?"

"N-Nagi***..." Nagi replied shyly. She was surprised at the girl's energy and a little bit scared, too.

"Hi Nagi!" Kazumi yelled. "Let's be friends, okay?" And then she happily took Nagi's hand and skipped away, forcing Nagi to follow her. It was hard to keep up with Kazumi's skippy pace, especially since Nagi did not like to run fast not did she like to skip. While Kazumi was skipping and Nagi was being dragged, Nagi spotted somebody very familiar... Talking to _her _Onii-chan****.

"Hey... Suzuki-san..." Nagi said quietly. "Who is that girl over there?" she pointed over at the girl who was talking to Kyouya-kun. She, just like Kazumi, had blonde hair. In fact, she looked like the older version of Kazumi.

"Oh!" Kazumi replied when she spotted who Nagi was pointed at. "That's my sister, Natsuko! She's in the fourth grade! By the way, call me Zumi-chan-we are friends right?" Nagi nodded even though she herself didn't really know the answer to that question. And if she said no, she didn't want to hurt Kazumi's feelings.

In fact, Nagi never really thought of making friends. Onii-chan was her friend... and her only friend_. _She guessed that since Onii-chan probably had more friends, she should too.

"Hey, Zumi-chan, do you see the boy that your Onee-chan is talking to? That's my Onii-chan, Hibari," Nagi boasted happily. But honestly, Nagi didn't know what Hibari's first name was. All she ever called him was Onii-chan and she never really thought about his _real _name. She remembered when she was going to his house for the first time, the sign on their house said Hibari. But that's all she knew. Nagi had the urge to yell out, "Onii-chan!"

And so she did. "Onii-chan!" she yelled out, with her hands cupped over her open mouth.

Onii-chan looked over and saw Nagi. When he did, Nagi smiled and began waving. Then he turned away and ignored her.

For the first time, Nagi experienced a strange feeling. There was a lump in her throat. She tried to swallow it away, but the more she tried, the bigger the lump grew. Her eyes became watery and before a tear could start trickling down her cheeks, she ran away in embarrassment and shame.

_Ignored..._

Besides the fact that Hibari ignored Nagi in the beginning of the day, her school day went well. Nagi got to play with Zumi-chan and some other kids... but she forgot their names*****. "Nagi-chan! Nagi-chan!" a voice cried out behind Nagi.

"Mm?" Nagi looked behind her and saw Zumi-chan running towards her. Nagi stopped walking and waited.

When Kazumi reached Nagi, she stopped and placed her hands on her knees. "Do you want to walk home together?" Kazumi asked, taking quick breaths after each word. "Well... I have to wait for Onee-chan first..."

_Natsuko-san... the one that was talking to Onii-chan this morning... Is she... Onii-chan's girlfriend? _A surge of jealousy wavered through Nagi and she shook her hand, refusing to believe that Natsuko-san was Onii-chan's girlfriend and that she was jealous. "No, no, no!" she whispered.

"A-ano... Nagi-chan, are you okay?"

Nagi looked up, surprised, because she had forgotten Zumi-chan was there. "Hmm? Yeah, I'm okay... what were you saying?"

Before Zumi-chan could reply, both of the young girls heard quick footsteps. Nagi and Kazumi both turned around and saw Natsuko-san running towards them. "Zumi, why didn't you wait for me?"

"Sorry, Onee-chan. I was walking with my friend, Nagi-chan," Kazumi replied apologetically.

"Nagi-san?" Natsuko looked over at Nagi. "Oh... you were the one who was waving at Kyouya-san this morning, right?"

_Kyouya... so that's Onii-chan's name, _Nagi thought and then she nodded.

"Well I suggest you stay away from him... he's dangerous," Natsuko advised.

Nagi raised an eyebrow. What was Natsuko-san talking about? Onii-chan was a great person... well, despite the fact that he ignored her that morning. But besides that, Onii-chan is a very caring person! Nagi just met Natsuko, but she knew that she _definitely _did _not _like Natsuko. Nagi didn't really know how to react, though. So she scowled at Natsuko and stormed off.

* * *

Oh by the way, I'm pretty sure that Japanese school years start in March... Or is that just me?

* Well... I don't think a Japanese girl would be born with blonde hair and blue eyes but anime artists don't really care, do they?  
** In Japan, she would be Suzuki Kazumi... just to clarify! ^^;  
*** Um... I don't know what Nagi's last name is... and Chrome Dokuro is an anagram of Mukuro Rokudo. (Well actually, Kuromu Dokuro is...)  
**** It's not that Nagi is possessive... it's just that she's curious. O_O  
***** Nah, I'm just to lazy to make up names :P

Goodbye~


End file.
